Ret. General Sean Michalek
Bio Sean Michalek is a General in the Hoenn Royal Military and Pokemon Trainer. History Sean Michalek was always a Military and History nerd. When Sean Michalek (Who was born in Cambridge, UK) was 3 years old, the Michalek family (Maddy, Timothy and Dawn) took a trip to Japan, to which Sean wondered off from the tour group, Maddy (Who was 1 at the time) followed him, and his parents chased after the two, they found a portal like thing on the outskirts of north Tokyo, Sean touched the portal like thing and got teleported to the Pokemon World, where they lived in Hoenn for the rest of his life. When the Pokemon League decided to give regions there own right to governments, Sean (Who at the time was Hoenn Champion 2 Times running) was picked by the Prime Minister of Hoenn to run the Hoenn Region Ministry of Defense, Sean declined almost instantly, alternatively a few days later, the Minister Of Defense, his father Timothy Michalek gave him a job opportunity as the commander of the Hoenn Joint Special Operations Command, he accepted the position, becoming the first ever young General in the Pokemon World. Sean met May Maple during the Hoenn Grand Festival where she competed (and won) against Serena Yvonne, Sean and May hit it off and went on several dates before being asked to be his girlfriend, upon which she accepted almost instantly. Wars (Late 2014-2025) Sean Michalek has been in 3 Wars since his installment as Hoenn Joint Special Operations Command Commander in 2014, The Alola Wars, which broke out in late 2021 between the Regions of Unova and Alola, Alola and Unova having huge Naval forces, HJSOC was the only Hoenn Royal Military Force to do operations in Alola during this battle, the 56th Special Communications Squadron (Hoenn Royal Marines), the 47th Special Air Attack Wing (Hoenn Royal Airforce), and the 101st Special Nuclear Submarine Fleet (Hoenn Royal Navy) under the command of Lt. General May Maple (Sean's Girlfriend & Hoenn Royal Marines Lt. Gen), and the 201st Special Armored Battalion (Hoenn Royal Armed Forces), 104th Special Helicopter Attack Wing (Hoenn Royal Airforce) under Sean's command turned the tide of the war in favor of Alola, causing a Aloan Victory and giving Sean and May the Hoenn Medal of Honor. The Kanto Territorial Wars, which was between the Region of Kanto, a huge military air power, The Region of Johto, a huge military naval power and the Orange Islands, a weak military power. Sean, May and his Sister Colonel Maddy Michalek (Hoenn Royal Navy) Engaged in combat on the side of Johto and Orange Islands under the order of the Minister of Defense, allowing a Victory on the Johto and Orange Islands side. The War of Tokyo (Human World), a Legendary Pokemon known as Experiment 51 escaped the Pokemon World and entered the Japanese City of Tokyo, upon hearing of this the Minister of Defense sent HJSOC into Toyko, the battle lasted 24 Days between the Japanese Defense Forces, United States Armed Forces Stationed in Japan, United Kingdom Royal Air Force, Hoenn Joint Special Operations Command stationed at FOB Petalburg South of Tokyo and Experiment 51, along with the help of recently crowned Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum and Kalos Queen Serena Yvonne, there were able to capture it in a Master Ball causing a win for all sides and granting all units in the fight the Hoenn Medal of Honor and Hoenn Inter-Dimensional Fight Ribbon. Pokemon The Pokemon Sean has on hand is the Pokemon issued by the Hoenn Royal Airforce, Latios, as well as, a Charazard, a Pikachu Nicknamed Private Sparks, and an Eevee (May's Eevee). Recent Events Sean asked his girlfriend, May to marry him in 2035, to which she accepted, they now have a Small Daughter named Mayden and a Small Boy named Thomas. happily living in Petalburg City where Sean took over May's father as Gym Leader. Achievements The Hoenn Medal Of Honor x2 The Battle for Alola Ribbon The Battle for Islands Ribbon WW1 Battle Ribbon The Hoenn Inter-Dimensional fight Ribbon (Only handed out to HJSOC Forces at the Battle of Toyko) The HJSOC Retirement Ribbon Pokemon League (Hoenn) Champion x5 Youngest Military General in the World Notes * Even though he fought in many wars, Sean has a fear of dying and a fear of losing his loved ones. * In 2033, During WW1, Sean was in a tank fighting along with a Battalion that was under his command, A stray bomb from the 76th Bomber Wing (Kalos Royal Air Force) hit 2 meters away from the tank causing the tank to flip over and the Driver and Communications Officer were badly injured, Sean was seriously injured as he was outside of the tank when the bomb hit, a piece of shrapnel hit his left shoulder. He was rushed to a field hospital where his shoulder was fixed. Source Category:Characters